Soirée arrosée pour gage osé
by Uki96
Summary: Une soirée de plus sur le Sunny, mais cette fois-ci Robin compte bien s'amuser un peu, aux dépends de Sanji et Zoro. Yaoi. ZoSan.


Me revoilà pour un nouvel anniversaire et un couple que je déteste toujours autant mais dont les mots me viennent si facilement.  
Nath… vraiment, du plus profond de mon cœur, merci pour tout. Sans toi je ne connaîtrais pas la moitié des gens magiques que j'ai rencontrés ici. Donc MERCI ! Et putain fait bouger ce tracteur rouge merde XD

**Disclaimer **: One Piece ne m'appartient pas

**Rating **: K

ENJOY

* * *

C'était jour de fête sur le Sunny Go. A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison de fêter quoi que ce soit, mais Luffy avait décréter qu'il voulait faire la fête, et c'est ainsi que le bateau avait revêtu sa parure la plus chatoyante la musique de Brook avait retenti dans l'air et Nami et Robin avaient sortis les plus beaux habits des membres de l'équipage et les avaient forcés à les mettre, enfin surtout pour Zoro, le reste n'avait pas cherché à argumenter.

Le sabreur, ainsi que tous ses compagnons, s'étaient ainsi retrouvés sur le pont, autour d'une table sortie pour l'occasion par Sanji et Chopper, et ils ripaillaient, rigolant et s'amusant tout en évitant de se faire voler leur nourriture par Luffy.

Finalement, la fin du repas arriva et le saké ayant complètement été bu, Sanjo autorisa que l'on sorte pour digestif un Rhum qu'ils avaient pu avoir dans la précédente île sur laquelle ils avaient accosté, qui était justement réputée pour son rhum délicieux.

Les verres se tendirent d'office alors que le cuistot passait entre les membres de l'équipage, les servant et resservant, jusqu'à ce que la bouteille soit vide.

Chopper et Ussop étaient en train de ronfler doucement, l'un sur l'autre, alors que Franky était lui partit vérifier les machines avant d'aller se coucher, ce qui laissait Brook qui jouait une petit ballade sur le piano, et le reste de l'équipage qui se regardait en rigolant, un sérieux coup dans le nez.

Nami agrippa la bouteille et regarda sérieusement ses amis encore conscients.

« Mes chers amis, nous allons commencer le jeu de la bouteille, je déclare cette session ouverte ! »

Robin rit doucement alors que les autres poussaient des acclamations enthousiastes à cette idée, à l'exception de Zoro qui ne faisait que regarder ses amis avec un air impassible.

Nami mit la bouteille de rhum à plat, avant de la faire tourner, tous observant avec attention sur qui le coup fatal allait tomber. Finalement, le goulot se mis à pointer Luffy qui battit les mains de bonheur avant d'attendre avec impatience que Nami ne lui donne un gage.

« Très bien, fit Nami avec un sourire légèrement sadique. Tu dois tenir une minute sans rien manger du tout. »

Luffy hocha vigoureusement la tête, avant de fermer les yeux et compter doucement. La rousse fit un signe de tête à Robin qui sourit, avant de prendre un morceau de viande et le passer doucement à côté de nez de Luffy qui se mit à saliver alors qu'il continuait de décompter son temps.

Les autres se prirent vite au jeu et bientôt Luffy devient tout rouge alors que ses amis lui présentaient des aliments aux odeurs savoureuses. Mais lorsque Sanji lui présenta une terrine à l'odeur épicée, le Capitaine du bateau ne put s'empêcher de la prendre et de l'avaler.

« Perdu, explosa de rire Nami. Tu me dois dix berrys ! menaça ensuite la rouquine.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama le pirate au chapeau de paille. On avait jamais parié d'argent au départ.

\- Il faut bien que tu me donnes quelque chose puisque tu as perdu, expliqua Nami en tendant la main impitoyablement en direction de son capitaine.

\- Ce n'est pas du jeu, marmonna Luffy avant de tendre un billet de dix berrys de sa poche et de lui tendre. »

Nami s'empara du billet et le glissa dans sa poche avec un sourire satisfait, avant d'indiquer la bouteille à Luffy qui cria de joie avant de la faire tourner. Et c'est ainsi que le jeu prit forme, alternant des gages loufoques et des défaites avec une somme d'argent à payer. Les rires de l'équipage emplissaient le bateau, et même Zoro s'était autorisé quelques sourires quand personne ne regardait dans sa direction.

Mais finalement, vint le tour de Robin qui, après que la bouteille ne soit tombée à nouveau sur Sanji, se sentit de corser un peu le jeu. La brune, ayant remarqué depuis quelques jours qu'il se passait quelque chose sur le bateau, décida de forcer un peu la main du destin et jetant un coup d'œil en direction de Zoro, l'archéologue sourit en direction de Sanji, son plan en tête.

« Sanji-kun ? Peux-tu me promettre de faire le gage et de ne pas te défiler ? demanda d'une voix douce l'archéologue, alors que Nami la regardait faire avec un regard surpris.

\- Bien suuuuuuuur, ma Robin d'amour ! Tout ce que tu veux ma fleur des îles ! Demande et je ferais ! s'exclama avec emphase le cuistot, souriant niaisement en direction de la femme.

\- Je veux que tu danses un slow avec Zoro, annonça avec calme Robin. »

L'équipage se fit tout à coup silencieux alors que Zoro ouvrait son œil avec surprise et que Sanji observait Robin avec une incompréhension totale.

« Mais… ma Robin d'amour… Pourquoi tu me demanderais _ça _?

\- Acceptes-tu de le faire ? demanda en retour Robin, ignorant la question de Sanji. »

Sanji bomba le torse, avant de se diriger d'un pas furieux en direction du marimo qui s'était allongé un peu à l'écart de la table, pour cuver son saké tranquillement.

Se penchant pour que son œil rencontre celui de son ennemi, le cuistot murmura rageusement :

« Marimo, pourrais-tu me faire l'honneur de bouger ton gros cul d'algue mouillée et danser avec moi ? »

Sanji serra les dents alors que Zoro leva la tête et l'observa, avec un léger sourire, avant de finalement prendre la main que le blond lui tendait pour se lever.

« Alors, comme ça on veut danser avec moi ? demanda avec sarcasme le sabreur, faisant grogner le cuistot.

\- Je ne fais ça que pour Robin, tu ne mérites que mon pied dans ta tronche de gazon. »

Tout en disant cela, le blond mit son bras atour de la taille du sabreur, s'étonnant un instant de la musculature puissante qu'il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts, avant de passer son autre main dans celle du sabreur. Zoro quand à lui posa son autre main sur l'épaule fine du cuistot, appréciant la douceur de son autre main dans la sienne, plus rude avec ses callosités dues à la pratique du sabre.

Sanji regardait son ennemi de toujours avec un malaise évident, avant que Brook ne se mette à jouer une musique plus lente, plus langoureuse, et le cuistot serra légèrement ses mains, assurant sa prise sur Zoro qui le laissa faire, le regardant avec son œil, impassible et calme.

Puis, les jambes du coq se mirent à bouger, entraînant le sabreur qui, aussi surprenant que cela pouvait l'être pour Sanji et les membres de l'équipage qui les observait, savait parfaitement où placer ses pieds et suivait le rythme avec une certaine aisance.

Sanji se sentit légèrement troublé lorsqu'il se sentit plus proche de Zoro, et que son corps fin était désormais collé contre celui musclé et puissant du vert, qui continuait de danser avec un calme olympien, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Sanji décida alors de corser un peu la chose, et avec un sourire diabolique, se mit à faire tourner et bouger Zoro, toujours en suivant le rythme de la musique, mais aussi rageant et beau que cela pouvait être, le sabreur n'hésitait jamais et faisait entièrement confiance au cuistot, se laissant diriger aveuglément, n'opposant aucune résistance à tous les mouvements que Sanji lui faisait faire.

Quand Sanji fit tourner Zoro et qu'il le rattrapa, leurs deux corps se retrouvèrent collés, l'unique barrière désormais étant leurs vêtements. Le visage de Sanji était à quelques centimètres de celui de Zoro, et même si l'épéiste était toujours aussi calme, Sanji ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir alors que l'odeur musqué de Zoro lui faisait perdre ses pensées, et que ses lèvres fines lui donnaient envie de l'embrasser.

N'y tenant plus, le blond brisa l'espace entre leurs deux bouches et vint embrasser Zoro, qui n'opposa aucune résistance, se laissant complètement aller alors que Sanji venait goûter ses lèvres.

Le baiser ne dura à peine une seconde lorsque Sanji se dégagea brusquement de la prise de Zoro, et partit en courant dans les chambres, laissant un Zoro surpris, les bras ballants, regardant ses amis avec un air perdu.

« Va le rejoindre, sortit Robin avec un sourire, alors que Luffy et les autres approuvaient avec vigueur.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps, sortit Luffy avec évidence, avant de se resservir un morceau de viande. »

Zoro regarda son capitaine avec affection, avant de regarder dans la direction où Sanji avait disparu, et pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, Zoro sourit franchement.

« Merci, murmura-t-il en direction de Robin qui hocha la tête en retour avec un regard entendu. »

Le sabreur se dirigea ensuite là où Sanji était parti se réfugier, la ferme intention de continuer là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ton cadeau te plairait et qu'il plaira aux autre!  
A bientôt!


End file.
